


Good Night Sleeping Beauty

by ExuberantOcean



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Dr. Pierce and Mr. Hyde, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExuberantOcean/pseuds/ExuberantOcean
Summary: Trapper and Radar collect Hawkeye after he succumbs to sleep while trying to drive the latrines to North Korea.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Good Night Sleeping Beauty

When the truck rolled to a stop, Trapper gave Radar’s cuff a little tug. “Come on, let’s get the sleepy head to bed.”

The rattled general climbed out of the latrine just as they approached but to Trap’s relief, Henry came jogging over to handle it. Angry generals were above his pay grade, his obligations were in the front seat of that truck.

And sure enough, there Hawkeye was: slumped over the steering wheel, eyes closed and mumbling incoherently to himself.

“Well wadda you know. Sleeping beauty at last!”

“Well gee,” Radar said from behind. “He’s still mumbling.”

“Well, you know your Aunt Hawkeye only gets more talkative when intoxicated,” Trapper said as he pulled Hawkeye over his shoulder and into a fireman carry with Radar’s help.

“You got him?”

“Yeah, why don’t you take care of the latrines and then check on us back at the Swamp.” Trapper answered, giving Hawkeye’s thigh a little pat.

“Alright,” Radar said, but watched Trapper walk off for a moment, just to be sure.

As Trapper got closer to the swamp, there was a round of applause. Trapper laughed. “See that, they’re cheering on your peace effort.”

By then, Hawkeye’s mumbles had stopped so he gave no answer. 

Nurse Bigelow emerged from the impromptu crowd and grabbed the door for them. Then she helped Trapper lower Hawkeye onto his cot. The motion must have woken him slightly as he let out a wandering mumbled collection of syllables before trailing off into silence yet again.

“You’re good?” Bigelow asked. 

“Just dandy,” Trapper smiled. He continued to smile as he watched her leave, but it melted as soon as the door shut.

Trapper sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. “What am I going to do with you, Hawk?” 

Hawkeye gave a little whine. He wasn’t nearly as out as Trapper was hoping. He did the mental calculation before deciding it would be too much to give Hawk another dose now, but if he was still sleeping this light in another four hours he was going to go for it. 

“Klinger’ll be jealous if you bag yourself a section 8 over this.” Trapper said, but he was thinking,  _ I don’t want you to leave me here alone _ .

Trapper took a step forward, Hawkeye tugged at his heart strings in a way he didn’t want to examine too much. Fortunately for him, Radar entered.

“Hey Trapper?” He whispered. “Should we take off his shoes?”

Trapper shook his head no. “He’s sleeping too lightly. I don’t want to wake him.”

“Do you need anything?”

Trapper gave Radar a crooked grin. “The fact that you’ve gotta ask-”

“-means no.” They said in unison.

“I’ll just circle back later.” Radar said just as Trapper said, “Why don’t you circle back later.”

“Thanks Radar.”

“Hey you’re welcome,” Radar said, then stopped at the door before leaving. “And everyone’s busy listening in on the conversation that the general’s currently yelling to Colonel Blake.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. So if you do the thing you're thinking about doing no one would see you do it.” Radar said before slipping out.

“Kids psychic.” Trapper muttered to a somnolent Hawkeye. Then he looked around just in case before leaning down and kissing Hawkeye. “Good night sleeping beauty.”


End file.
